you change all my life
by avverie
Summary: Sejak saat itu ia bersumpah takkan jatuh cinta Dan melalui apapun sendiri…Namun ada seseorang yang datang untuk mengenalkan cinta…Apakah janji itu tetap dipegangnya?Akankah Hidupnya akan berubah?My first fic Abal ,Typo,Gaje,pendek,ooc no flame,mind to RnR


YOU CHANGE ALL MY LIFE

Sejak saat itu ia bersumpah takkan jatuh cinta

Dan melalui apapun sendiri…

Namun ada seseorang yang datang untuk mengenalkan cinta…

Apakah janji itu tetap dipegangnya?

Akankah Hidupnya akan berubah?

My first fic… Masih Abal , Typo , Gaje, pendek, dan OOC… terima masukan/saran yang baik…

Tapi , aku nggak menerima flame , ok?

* * *

><p>You Change All My Life Story<p>

naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

rated : pastinya K+

Chapter One : beginning

Saat kau tak percaya akan cinta

Saat kau merasa kau tak perlu bantuan

Saat kau merasa hidup tak bahagia

Seseorang datang untuk membuat mu percaya

Seseorang datang untuk menujukkanmu bahwa seseorang tak ada yang sempurna

Seseorang datang untuk membuat hidupmu bahagia

Orang itu datang untuk mengubah hidupmu…

Hinata mengembuskan nafasnya dengan pelan. Sesekali melirik di perempatan jalan namun nihil. Ia tidak menemukan apa yang ia cari. Ia mengela napas dan segera berjalan ke taman dekat apartementnya. Itu menjadi rutinitas Hinata jika ia kesepian. Biasanya Hinata pergi ketempat yang sepi dimana orang jarang mengunjungi tempat itu yaitu di belakang pohon sakura. hinata segera duduk di bawah pohon dan membuka laptopnya. Tak lama kemudian Iphonenya bergetar. Ia mengeceknya dan ternyata Ino memberitahu bahwa ia tidak bisa menemani Hinata karena ia ada acara keluarga. ' keluarga ' itulah yang ada dibenak Hinata. Walaupun Hinata masih berumur 16 tahun tapi ia sudah tinggal sendirian di apartement. Itu dikarenakan orang tua Hinata sudah bercerai 5 tahun yang lalu , tepatnya pada saat ia berumur 11 tahun. Sesudah orang tuanya bercerai, Hinata tinggal bersama bibinya. Namun pada saat ia berumur 15 tahun, ia meminta agar bibinya mengizinkannya untuk tingga di apartement. Semula , bibi Hinata tidak mengizinkannya karena usianya masih belia dan belum cukup dewasa. Namun Hinata terus mendesak bibinya agar ia mau mengizinkannya untuk tinggal di Apartement. Akhirnya Hinata diizinkan dengan syarat bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Semua biaya sekolah , apartement , dan kebutuhan sehari – hari itu di tanggung oleh bibi dan ibunya. Ada alasan utama mengapa Hinata mau Tinggal di Apartement. Karena ia ingin melupakan semua yang terjadi pada keluarganya. Ia masih trauma akibat perceraian ibu dan ayahnya pada saat usianya masih belia. Dan sejak Itu ia bersumpah takkan menyukai seseorang atau jatuh cinta pada seseorang. Kembali ke Hinata. Hinata sedang berkemas – kemas untuk pulang ke apartementnya karena perutnya sudah lapar. Ketika ia akan pulang ke apartmentnya ia lupa bahwa ia belum membeli bahan makanan dan keperluan yang lain hari ini. Ia segera ke supermarket yang tak jauh dari letak apartementnya dan membeli keperluan pokok. Setelah selesai Hinata kembali ke apartementnya. Setelah sampai Ia segera ganti pakaian dan memasak. Hinata adalah tipe orang yang tak suka makanan instant. Baginya, makanan instant tidak mempunyai nilai gizi yang tinggi. Ia sudah diajarkan oleh bibinya memasak sejak 3 tahun yang lalu. Bibinya adalah seorang Vegetarian. Jadi, bibinya selalu memasakkan Hinata makanan vegetarian. Kini , Hinata juga seorang vegetarian. bahkan Sekarang ia sudah handal dalam masak makanan yang tidak memakai daging namun tetap bergizi tinggi. Setelah selesai memasak. Kini , ia memakannya sendirian. Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaanya sejak ia tinggal di Apartement. Terkadang, ia merasa kesepian karena tak ada yang menemaninya. Namun , ini sudah menjadi resiko Hinata karena ia yang meminta untuk tinggal sendiri jadi mau tidak mau Hinata harus menanggungnya. Setelah makan Hinata mencuci piring ia segera membasuh muka dan menyikat giginya. Setelah selesai ia duduk di balkon dan melihat langit yang sudah dipenuhi bintang dan diterangi bulan. " seandainya 5 tahun yang lalu takkan pernah terjadi, aku pasti tak seperti ini" gumamnya. Tak terasa air matanya meleleh. Tangannya dengan cekatan menghapus air matanya. "aku tidak boleh menangis ini sudah menjadi bagian dari takdir ku. Aku yakin pasti semuanya akan baik – baik saja." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Ia tak mau air matanya meleleh lebih banyak lagi. Ia dengan cepat ke tempat tidurnya dan segera berangkat ke alam mimpi.

* * *

><p>Sinar matahari masuk ke celah – celah jendela apartement. Perlahan mata lavender itu terbuka dan mencoba melirik jam digitalnya. Jam itu menunjukkan jam 06:00. "ASTAGA… kenapa aku bisa telat?…" teriak Hinata yang segera turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari menuju ke kamar mandi. Tak lama kemudian setelah mandi , ganti baju , memakai sepatu, dan mengambil tasnya, ia langsung menyambar roti tawar yang sudah disiapkannya tadi malam. Ia harus buru – buru berangkat karena 5 menit lagi ia akan ketinggalan kereta api. Dan untungnya, kakinya mendukungnya hingga sampai ke stasiun kereta api. "huh…Untung aja masih kurang 2 menit" katanya dengan lega. Hinata cepat – cepat masuk ke kereta api sebelum kereta apinya berangkat. Kini , Hinata bisa bernafas lega. Ketika sudah sampai di International Senior Konoha High School (ISKHS). Hinata melihat jam tangannya "untung saja masih kurang 5 menit lagi" ujarnya. Ia berlari ke kelas 10 – A dan menghampiri sahabatnya, ino. "Tadi barusan aku Telpon. Tidak biasanya kamu datang terlambat. Aku khawatir padamu" katanya dengan heran namun wajahnya juga menyiratkan rasa khawatir terhadap sahabatnya itu. Hinata mengecek Iphonenya dan melihat missed call. Ternyata benar, Ino menelponnya. "ah.. aku tidak apa – apa kok. Aku Cuma telat bangun dan aku lupa menyetel alarm di jam ku. Tapi syukurlah aku tak terlambat kereta…" kata Hinata. "Huh…Kau ini…sudah kubilang jika kau harusnya pakai mobil saja tidak harus lari – lari kesana – kesini ribet buat naik kereta. Lagipula , sebelumnya kau sudah ditawari ayahmu mobil sport , kan? Kenapa tidak kau gunakan?" tanya Ino setengah mengomel pada Hinata. "ya…Tapi aku lebih suka naik kereta api. Aku merasa lebih nyaman memakai angkutan umum." Kata hinata sambil tersenyum. "aman gimana? Kan bahaya…Naik angkutan umum! Apa kamu mau besok aku jemput pake mobilku?" tanya ino yang juga masih setengah mengomel. "ah.. tidak perlu repot – repot. Lagian juga sambil olahraga" tolak Hinata. " ya sudah kalau kamu nggak mau… Ku dengar ada murid baru di sini. Apa itu benar?" tanya Ino. "benarkah? Dari mana kau tau Ino?" tanya balik Hinata. "katanya sakura" jawab Ino dengan pendek.<p>

Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi. Siswi – siswi yang biasanya menggosip kini duduk di bangku mereka masing – masing. Termasuk Hinata yang tadinya berbicara dengan Ino harus terputus karena bel sudah berbunyi. Di IKSHS satu bangku hanya Satu orang. Muridnya juga sedikit. Sekitar 15 orang, Hinata duduk di depan Ino. Beberapa menit kemudian Kakashi – Sensei masuk ke kelas. "selamat pagi anak – anak" sapa Kakashi – sensei. "pagi sensei" jawab siswa –siswi dengan kompak. Kecuali shikamaru dan Naruto. Shikamaru adalah siswa yang paling pintar dan hebat dikelas. Yang selalu mendapat peringkat pertama dan yang paling menonjol tentang yang dia adalah paling hebat dalam tidur di kelas. Tapi Naruto beda jauh dengan shikamaru. Sebaliknya, naruto lebih hyperaktif dari Shikamaru. Tapi naruto Hyperaktif nakal dan malasnya. "Kalian kedatangan murid baru. Ayo nak, perkenalkan dirimu" kata Kakashi. Anak itu masuk dengan gaya cool dan dingin. Yang mampu membuat siswi – siswi klepek – klepek kecuali Hinata dan Ino. Anak itu mulai memperkenalkan diri "namaku…

TBC

Aku baru pertama kali membuat fic. ini fic yang aku rasa pendek bangettt Jadi aku minta bantuan kalian ya…

Aku terinspirasi oleh taylor swift dengan lagunya yang berjudul Mine tapi aku buat agak berbeda *apanya yang agak…Gak ada yang sama kalee* aku nggak tau fic ini berhak di publish apa nggak…

Review please…


End file.
